


Locker Room Fun

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [36]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Left alone in the locker room, Derek and Y/n have some fun.





	Locker Room Fun

Fucking Derek Hale.

You were sick of this.

Sick of the entire pack, dragging you out to play baseball.

Who fucking played baseball in this town, anyways?

Lacrosse? You’d have understood that.

This town was practically obsessed with it.

Not that you would’ve liked playing that either, but it would’ve been better.

Instead he made you all play baseball.

Even rented out the damn school field.

Damn Hales and their money.

So now, here you were, panting as you lay on the bench, not caring about the others smirking at you and walking out.

They had it lucky, being werewolves.

Well, apart from Stiles.

But he just sat there, doing nothing the entire time.

Meanwhile, you became Derek’s personal slave.

_‘Get the ball’. 'Get me this’. 'Not that one, that one’._

You were getting pissed just thinking about it.

Who the hell did he think he was, ordering you around?

Just cos he was an alpha? You weren’t even a werewolf.

The thoughts flew around your mind, completely focused on finding everything that pissed you off, until you heard someone clear their throat.

You lifted your head slightly, Derek leaning against the lockers, sweat running down his head and chest, disappearing into the tight tank top he had on.

“You just gonna lie there all day? Cos I only paid for a few hours”.

You rolled your eyes, watching as he chuckled to himself.

“Come on! We need to get out of here soon. Get your ass in that shower!”

He walked away, pulling his shirt off and entering the showers.

You could still see him from where you were and you knew it was wrong.

Ogling him like you were.

Just…staring at him.

His chest, the raven hairs wet and sticking to his body.

He rubbed his hands down his chest, getting everything completely wet, licking his lips softly.

What you would do to lick his lips for him. To clean his body for him.

To wank his cock for him, the way he was doing right now.

Wait…what the fuck!

You jumped up suddenly, completely aware of the whispered moans and sound of him pumping himself, the splashing of water echoing through the locker room.

You felt your own cock begin to stiffen in your shorts, wishing you were on your knees in front of him right now.

Suddenly, Derek’s eyes snapped open, looking over at you and noticing the bulge in your shorts.

He smirked, winking at you and turned, leaning against the tiles, body completely on show for you.

He ran a hand down his chest, the other continuously pumping his length, eyes never leaving yours.

“You like that, y/n? I can smell your lust, you know. How desperate you are right now. You want this?”

He bit his lip as his thumb rubbed over the slit, hissing in pleasure.

“Wish it was your tongue”, he murmured, slicking his wet hair back, all of his body completely on display.

Your throat dried at the thought of sucking his cock for him.

Was he being serious right now? Or was he kidding?

No. He wouldn’t joke about something like this. 

Not when he was rock hard and fisting himself fast, right in front of you.

You don’t know what came over you.

Your legs just carried you into the shower, clothes coming off as you strode over.

One moment, you were sat on the bench, the next, you found yourself on your knees, Derek’s length in your mouth, his hands locked behind his head as he enjoyed the way you sucked him.

His eyes were screwed shut as you took him all the way in, his tip hitting the back of your throat.

You licked at the underside of his shaft at the same time, moaning and letting the vibrations ring through his cock.

That seemed to do the trick, his hand coming down and tangling in your hair.

He held onto your head, beginning to fuck your mouth at a rapid pace, one of your hands gripping his hairy balls, fondling them as the other stroked your own length.

“Fuck, y/n. You know how long I wanted to do this?” he rasped, taking a second to hold your head in place, his cock shoved down your throat as you deepthroated him.

He saw your face redden, tears leaking out, being washed away by the water.

He pulled his cock out, watching as you gasped and sucked in air.

God, you looked so stunning there, on your knees, cock hard and wheezing from choking on his cock.

“I’ve watched you. Staring at me. Smelt the way you lust for me. Know how hard it was?” he asked, pulling you up by your arm and pushing your face into the tiles.

You were about to respond when he suddenly fell to his knees, spreading your ass cheeks and probing his tongue inside you without hesitation.

You hissed, palms flat against the tiles, needing to hold yourself up as Derek inserted a finger inside you.

“So fucking tight”, he growled, chuckling to himself as he began fingering you hard, licking at the same time.

“Had to stop myself from fucking you in front of everyone else. God, I can’t wait to get inside you. You want it? My dick? Want daddy’s dick?”

You suddenly felt a rush of arousal shoot through your already hard cock, making it jump and twitch with anticipation.

Derek seemed to have noticed that, biting on your ass cheek and making you jump.

“Thought so…you’ll get it, baby. Daddy’s gonna take care of you”.

You simply swallowed, forehead falling to the wall as he continued fingering you, adding another of his hairy digits and beginning to stretch you properly, scissoring and opening you up.

When he was sure you were opened up enough, he pulled his fingers out and sucked on them.

“Taste’s good. Could get used to this”.

You smirked, looking over your shoulder and getting more confident now.

“Oh really? And how do you know I’m gonna let this happen again?”

He shook his head in amusement, smiling softly, before it turned darker, more lust filled.

“Because…”, he stood, back pressed against you, cock at your heated entrance.

“I’m gonna fuck you so good, that you’ll beg for daddy’s cock. Every single day, you’ll want my dick. Filling you. Stretching you. Completely inside you”.

With that, he sunk into you, his chest sticking to your back, beard brushing against your shoulder as he kissed your skin softly, arms snaking around your waist, caressing your body.

Your head fell back onto his shoulder, his lips going to your neck as he began rolling your nipples in his fingers.

The buds began hardening at his touch, Derek increasing the pressure as he began pinching them.

“Fuck, baby. You’re taking daddy’s cock so well”, he groaned, pounding into you at a constant pace, his pelvis smacking against your ass cheeks over and over, the sound echoing through the changing rooms.

The water sloshed around you, collecting in between your bodies and flowing out when he thrust back in.

Your mind was completely filled with Derek. Everything was all about Derek.

The way his cock felt inside you, stretching your walls, his hair on your body, hard chest and abs, arms wrapped around you, his soft lips on your skin, the beard scratching at you.

He was invading your senses and you wouldn’t have it any other way.

Derek began shifting your body, pulling you back before he bent you over, your hands against the tiles.

“Gonna fuck you good, baby boy!”

He began slamming into you with force, his cock slamming into your prostate over and over.

You’d never had sex like this.

Not this good. Or hard. Or this intoxicating.

“Play with yourself. I wanna watch you shoot your cum all over the tiles!”

You nodded, one hand reaching down to your cock, gripping your aching length and beginning to stroke it.

The combined sensation of Derek inside you, bent over as he continued kissing your neck and jaw, his thick cock pounding against your prostate and your own hands stroking yourself, was amazing.

You could already feel yourself beginning to get close to your release and so did Derek.

“Do it! Cum for me! Squeeze my cock! Milk me!”

His words spurred you on, your release coming after he slammed into you a few more times.

You felt your ass tightening around his cock and a strange burning sensation on your shoulder.

But you were too busy experiencing the strongest orgasm you’d ever had.

You screamed out loud as your cock released spurt after spurt of your cum, splashing all over the tiles and sliding down to join the water, being washed down the drain.

You felt your knees go week, almost collapsing as you became slightly light headed, the world going white around you.

But strong hands held you up, carrying you out of the shower and settling you on his knee as he sat on the bench.

You came back after what felt like hours, but was in reality less than 20 seconds, to find yourself huddled into the crook of Derek’s neck, sat on his lap, still completely naked and wet, his seed leaking out of your hole.

“I know I said I’d fuck you good, but I didn’t mean that you could collapse on me! Scared me for a minute”, he joked, a hint of worry still in his voice.

“Sorry…I just-never had it like that”.

“Was I-was I too rough?” he asked, sounding panicked and regretful.

“What? No!” you practically yelled, not wanting Derek to feel guilty at all.

“You were amazing. Really really amazing!”

He smiled down at you, leaning closer to your face.

“That mean we can do this again?” he whispered, his lips centimetres away from yours.

You bit your lip, staring into his beautiful green eyes, completely mesmerized by this beautiful man.

“Take me on a date, Hale. We’ll see how it goes”.

He chuckled, nodding lightly.

“I’ll take you on as many as you want. You’re mine now. That mark says it”.

You furrowed your eyebrows, looking at him, confused.

“Mark?”

He nodded to your shoulder, making you realize that there was a mark. A bite mark.

“What the hell? You bit me? Isn’t that dangerous?”

He shook his head, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you into his chest, his chin resting atop your head.

“Nope. You’re my mate. I…I kinda realized it a while ago. It’s not dangerous to you”.

You knew you should be angry at him for keeping that fact a secret and also marking you, but all you felt was a sense of belonging and completion.

You nuzzled into his chest, the hairs tickling your face.

“Fine. I guess I’m stuck with a grouchy moron. Could be worse I guess”.

Derek simply squeezed you tighter, laughing, the vibrations rumbling in your ear.

You smiled, closing your eyes and letting the feeling of him surround you.

This would be your life from now on.

Derek. Holding you. Taking care of you. Loving you.

And there wasn’t a better way to spend your future.


End file.
